Hero High 1 Solidarity
by zookitty
Summary: What if the Heroes were all teenagers? What if they went to the same high school? The Hero High Series brings what if to reality. Peter and Nathan transfer to a new high school when thier father is in the hospital, but this is only the begining...
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters they belong to the NBC show Heroes. This story is rated T for violence only.

**Spoiler Warning: **This story is an alternate version of Heroes. It will contain spoilers as for characters, but I am not using the plots from the show. It's a bit of everything I've learned from the show thus far with a lot I made up so there shouldn't be too much as for spoiling.

**Chapter Notes: **This is the prelude to Solidarity. Solidarity is the first in a series known as Hero High. Enjoy.

_When I think back to those the days of my youth I can't help but smile. I remember chasing Peter around our back yard, a long time before we moved to the city. I remember laughing over nothing and everything. _

_Peter was always more reckless then I was, which is amazing considering the stupid stuff I did as a kid. We pushed the limits just to see how far we could get. We often got in trouble. It was always his idea, but no matter what, no matter how stupid it seems looking back, I always followed._

_How did we change so much from those care free kids? When did it happen? I really can't pinpoint it to one thing. Maybe it was when our interested no longer coincided; when I got into reading about politics and following the news, and he got into writing. We tried to still do stuff together, but my politics always bored him, and no matter how many times I attempted to write…well my imagination never really matched his. _

_Or maybe it was our parents fault. Dad always favored me, and mom always favored Peter._

_But personally I know what the problem was. Me. I don't know when it happened, but I do know that it did. I let my dreams become more important then my brother. It was during high school that I first saw itl. I was set on becoming a politician, just like our father. I was driven, or so people said. I think possessed is a better word for it. Everything I did was to one day realize my dreams. Peter was always supportive, always helping me out, when I let him. What did I give in return? Nothing. I admit I don't even know what he did with his time most of those years…_

_Nathan Petrelli _


	2. Chapter 1: Nathan's Regret

**Chapter notes: **Thanks everyone for all your great reviews! Since you all seemed to enjoy the prelude I decided to post Chapter 1 sooner than I was planning on. Thank you all again! Please keep reviewing your comments truly motivate me.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Nathan's Regret **

"Come on Pete, we gotta get home." Nathan said catching his brother as Peter left his final class.

"Can't. I got detention," Peter replied with a sigh.

"Detention! What for?"

"I fell asleep in class…"

"Peter…"

"But Nathan, I had the most amazing dream! I was soaring, literally flying…"

"Look Pete, you are suppose to dream at home in your bed not in class," Nathan replied feeling exasperated from the conversation.

"Nathan, I'm telling you I think it was more than a dream. I think I can fly…" At this Nathan shot his brother a curious glance.

"Did some one spike your orange juice or are you still asleep?"

"No. I'm serious! When I woke up this morning my foot hovered…it was…"

"It was a dream, Pete. You were probably still asleep and just thought you saw it," Nathan interjected getting frustrated. "I've got a class presidency speech to write. If I hope to win, I'm gona have to work."

"Pick me up in an hour?" Peter replied some what downcast.

"I have a lot of work," Nathan sighed.

"Nathan home is thirty blocks away."

"Alright," Nathan sighed again and headed outside with out another word. Nathan climbed in his expensive sports car. He gazed into the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of himself. "What are you looking at?" he growled. Something in his gut wanted badly to run back into school and apologize; the other part of him wanted to go and never look back. Why did he always give in to the latter? He knew exactly what to say to his brother, and yet never said it. _Peter, I know you're made for greatness. One day you'll find it. One day you will soar. _Yes, he knew he should have said that; but instead of building up his little brother, Nathan left him with a stupid _I might not even have time to come pick you up._ Why had he said that? He would never leave his brother stranded…would he?

Nathan pulled out and started towards home.

* * *

BANG. Nathan startled awake when he heard the front door slam. _Is mom home already? _He doubted it, and he knew for sure it wasn't his father. He glanced at the papers he had been sleeping on top of. He had finished just in time to go pick up Peter. 

Suddenly he felt his stomach lung. He _had _finished just in time to go get Peter, but he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He nervously glanced at the clock and his eyes grew wide. He was supposed to have picked Peter up, two hours ago!

He got up quickly from his chair and grabbed his ceil phone. Five missed calls. _Peter, no doubt. _He quickly dialed Peter's number as he bounded down the stairs. He heard something ringing as he turned into the kitchen. _Peter wouldn't have left his ceil phone here would he? _

Nathan turned into the kitchen and stopped dead. His eyes met his mother's. Her arms were crossed and she gave him that I'm-disappointed look, but Nathan barely noticed this. He looked straight at the person sitting at the kitchen table.

"Peter!"

* * *

Peter waved at his brother as Nathan disappeared from sight. It was only the second week of school and Peter already had detention! He walked into the detention class room and sunk into a desk. 

The next hour passed impossibly slow. He found himself glancing out the window more often than listening. His eyes traced the clouds. A deep longing arose from the deepest reaches of his soul. He wanted to fly amidst them. Just like his dream.

Finally detention ended and he headed out to the front steps of the school. He plopped down on the top step and waited.

_How long has it been? _A half hour maybe longerand yet Peter still waited. He picked up his ceil phone and dialed. One ring, two rings…three…four and still no answer.

Nearly two hours, and five phone calls later; Peter still slumped on the step. He dialed his mom's number. He hated having to do this, but Peter felt a ting of worry in his gut. What if Nathan wasn't ok? His mom picked up on the first ring.

"Hi, honey." She said sweetly.

"Mom, I need you to come get me."

"What? Why?" He could hear the worry leaking from his mother's voice.

"I'm still at school…I need a ride."

"Why didn't you ride with Nathan?"

"He…uh…was gona come pick me up, but…"

"I'll be right there." Click. Peter sighed deeply. Within a few minutes his mother was there and they went home.

Peter went into the kitchen and dropped his bag on the floor. His mother was equal parts mad and worried, but it was only a few minutes before they heard Nathan come down the stairs.

"Peter!" Nathan nearly ran over and hugged his younger brother. Peter looked up at Nathan. Peter had that look again. Nathan knew it well. "Pete…I'm…"

"What ever, Nathan," His voice was leaking with apathy. A mask, Nathan knew. Peter always pretended not to care when he was mad.

"I had to come home early from work, Nathan." Their mom was using that voice again. Nathan had heard that voice all too often.

"Mom I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to abandon your brother?"

"No, I didn't!" Nathan fumed. He hated when his mother did this. Sure he was wrong, but she could at least listen. His mom shook her head and left the room, casting him one last disappointed frown. "Just like your father," He heard her fume on her way out.

Nathan turned back to his brother, and the anger left instantly; replaced by the ensuing guilt. "Pete, I…didn't mean…I lost track of time…" Peter didn't reply he just trudged up the stairs with out looking back.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **This chapter was an introduction to the characters of this story and their relationship with each other. Peter and Nathan are easily my favorite of the Heroes to write about. Which is why I chose them to play the lead in this first story. This story mostly focuses on them, but keep your eyes peeled for more Heroes…

BTW here's a challenge for you all. When you write your reviews try guessing which characters will pop up in this story.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dreamer

**Chapter Note: **Everyone you're comments were so moving!! I just couldn't wait to get another chapter up here! This chapter was my favorite to write so far. Mostly because the Dreamer is my favorite character. Go Peter!! Well I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dreamer**

Peter stared out the window. The night sky and beautifully stunning stars captivated him. He shut his eyes tightly and had the strangest sensation. He felt wind whipping through his hair. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was flying over New York City.

Suddenly something happened. He felt the sensation of falling. He tried to fly again, but nothing worked. He saw the ground coming up to meet him, fast! Fear plunged deeply into his heart. He felt a scream release itself from his throat. He was feet from the ground…and…

WAM! Peter sat straight up. He stared into the darkness around him; his breath coming in fast gulps and his heart pounding full speed. He was on the floor of his room, his covers wrapped around his leg. He realized that he had fallen out of bed.

Suddenly the light came on. Peter's eyes took a minute to get used to the unexpected illumination. He saw his brother standing at the door, pale faced from fear.

"A dream?" Nathan barely breathed the words.

"I was flying Nathan! Then…I fell…"

"It was just a dream." The color returned to Nathan's face.

"No…it felt so rea…" Peter stopped mid sentences as a pillow came flying and hit him in the head. "What?"

"Never do that again!" Nathan growled. He was about to say more when something outside the window caught his eye. _An ambulance!?_

"What is it?" Peter asked fear rising in him again.

"Stay here Pete." Nathan used his best commanding voice, and then ran down the steps. The front door was wide open. Nathan could make out the ambulance's lights flashing, casting strange shadows on the floor. The paramedic's were pushing a stretcher. Someone was laying on it, and though Nathan couldn't make out the person's features he still knew. Nathan looked around and saw his mother, her face streaked with tears.

"He's gona be ok," Nathan said, he couldn't tell if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Stay with your brother." She sobbed and headed out the door. She climbed into the ambulance beside the stretcher. Nathan watched the paramedic's close the door and drive off.

"What happened?" Peter asked from the stairs.

"Dad." Nathan replied with out even looking at his brother.

The night passed slowly for the two brothers, since neither could fall asleep. Peter found himself pacing between the window and the phone, hoping one would soon answer his heart's questions. Nathan sat on the sofa lost in his own thoughts. Neither of them said a word all night.

Peter leaned his head against the window. It felt cold on his forehead, but not as cold as his heart. He put his hand on his heart to make sure it was still beating. The feeling of falling was back, but this time he could feel the solid ground under his feet. He braced himself against the window.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Peter watched dawn creep slowly into the sky. He leaned against the wall and let himself slide down to the floor. His eye lids felt heavy, but he barely noticed them shut.

He opened his eyes slowly and he marveled. The room was gone; in its place was a New York City skyline. He looked down. He was standing on the roof of a seventeen story building, on the very edge of that roof. The ground seemed so far away, but he felt no fear. He lifted his foot to step off and…

RING! Peter woke up with a start. He was back in the big room of his house. Only now he was standing. He could feel beads of sweat on his forehead, and his heart was pounding again. Nathan glanced at his brother curiously as he answered his ceil phone.

Nathan spoke quickly and Peter couldn't take any of it in. It took him until Nathan got of the phone to remember what was going on.

"Is Dad ok?" Peter asked the sinking feeling of worry hovered over him like a storm cloud.

"He wouldn't be in the hospital if he was ok!" Nathan snapped. His exhaustion turning into misplaced aggravation. Peter recoiled from the attack and turned back to the window. "Get dressed we're going to the hospital." Nathan instructed as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Peter rubbed his hand over his arm. The long white hallway was cool, but not cold. Yet Peter still shivered. He looked at his brother; or rather his brother's back. Nathan was three strides ahead of him. Neither had said a word the whole ride there, but Peter was glad for the silence. He wasn't sure he could have spoken if he wanted too. 

Ahead of him Nathan stopped and turned to a door. Peter could now see the anxiety he felt written across his brother's face as well. Nathan pushed open the door and they went in. They came into a large waiting room where their mother waited for them. Wordlessly she came to them and hugged them both in turn.

"This way," She whispered, as if speaking any louder would shatter the room. She led them back to their father's room.

Their father lay on the hospital bed, in a fairly comfortable room. His face was nearly as pale as the sheets.

Nathan went straight to their father's side, but Peter stayed glued to the spot right inside the door. He studied his father and felt the cold feeling return to where his heart should have been. He quivered from the sheer intensity of this feeling, or lack there of. It felt like a dream, more so even than the ones he had had that night. He felt like he was watching it all unfold from a distance, just a mere on-looker…

* * *

"It will just be until I can get my feet under me again," Mrs. Petrelli said as if arguing her case before a judge. Nathan tossed a well folded t-shirt into his suitcase and nodded. "It will be like…a vacation of sorts." 

"…a vacation where we have to work and go to school," Peter retorted. He leaned against the door frame of Nathan's room. Nathan glared at him, Peter had been so surly since the day at the hospital and it was getting on his last nerve. Their mother stood and walked over to Peter putting her arms around him, this always had a way of melting even Peter's current bad mood.

"It will be fine. I just need to be with your father right now," She said softly. Peter pulled away and headed back to his room. Nathan sighed. Their father still wasn't out of the hospital, and might not be for some time. So their mother was sending them to their Grandmother. They were leaving the busy New York life and moving way out into the country. They had already transferred to the school there, and would start on Monday. They were finishing up their packing to leave that day. Nathan wasn't looking forward to the trip for several reasons. First he really didn't like to be in a car for four hours, and second he wasn't excited about being stuck with Peter for that long. They hadn't been close in years, but their relationship was strained, at best, these days.

* * *

Nathan glanced over at his brother. They had been driving an hour and Peter hadn't said anything. 

"You can't ignore me forever." Nathan said, in an attempt to sound lighthearted.

"Dad has a strange heart condition," Peter blurted suddenly. Nathan began to answer and then shut his mouth quickly. In his surprise at the bluntness of the statement he had almost said things he shouldn't.

"Ya I guess it is," He answered instead, matter-of-factly. Peter didn't push the issue and silence passed over the car again.

Peter glanced out the window, and stared up at the white clouds and blue sky. The sky seemed to mock his pain with its beauty. He shut his eyes and leaned against the window.

When he opened them he again stood on the tall New York building. He walked to the edge and looked down. His heart seemed to come up to his throat. He saw his father falling quickly toward the pavement below. Without a second thought Peter jumped off the ledge and fell towards his father. He felt the wind around him as he picked up momentum. He forced himself to fall fast. He felt himself push off the air as if it were solid. He was flying! But this time he was flying toward the ground. He was flying, but the ecstasy that normally accompanied it was not in him.

He reached his hand out toward his father. Peter had to get to him in time. He was close, but not close enough…

"Peter!" Nathan's rough shake startled Peter from this nightmare. Peter could feel the cold sweat again on his forehead and his heart was again pounding full speed, but this time there was a new feeling. Deep heartfelt dread!

Nathan shook his brother again, to rid him of the remainder of his sleep. He studied his brother's face and wasn't happy with what he saw. Terror played across Peter's features.

"It was a dream Pete." Nathan said in the most reassuring voice he could muster.

"Dad was falling…and I couldn't save him…I couldn't save him." Peter's terror turned into sobs. Nathan put his hand on Peter's shoulder hoping that would make up for his lack of anything to say. Peter may not have known the truth about their father, but as Nathan was now sure, he had come pretty close to guessing it.

"We're here." Nathan said after a few minutes, anxious to get past this moment. Peter gave a weak nod and turned to the window. The house was large and made of beautiful bricks, which were covered in long vines of ivy. It had a quaint beauty to it that made it picturesque.

Nathan got out of the car first and Peter reluctantly followed. Their grandmother stood at the door beaming at them. She was tall, elegant and despite her age she was still one of the most beautiful women Peter had ever seen. Her long gray hair was pulled back into a refined bun, but a few curly locks escaped it. Her eyes were hazel and gentle, but held a depth in them gained from years of life experience. Her name was Victoria, which seemed very befitting to this strong, graceful woman. However, they always had referred to her as Gran.

Nathan went up and gave her a warm hug. It had been ages since they had seen her and the elation of the moment stole the edge off his sorrow.

Peter still stood by the car unable to bring him self fully out of the dream. Fear was crashing down around him, making it hard to breathe.

Gran noticed his hesitation. She glided towards him, a vision of grace even at her age. She read his features, and saw the pain and fear written in his eyes. She didn't bother him with taxing questions, but instead swept him into her arms. Peter found his fear giving way to grief. Despite himself and his attempts to be strong he broke down, sobbing into her shoulder.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **So I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Chapter 3 is currently in the works so it will be awhile before I can update. Thanks again everyone for your comments. 

And to all of those who have guessed so far as to who will be next to enter, this next chapter will answer that question. Several more characters enter in chap 3. So keep on guessing.


	4. Chapter 3: Walse High

**Chapter notes: **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming! I've had some serious writers block on this one. Thanks everyone for all your awesome reviews! All your guesses were quite good, but now it's time to find out who was right…

* * *

**Chapter 3 Walse High: **

Peter felt the gentle breeze whip through his hair. They had only been dreams but he had to know if it was true. He stood on top of the porch roof, ten feet from the ground. He took a deep breath. "I can do this." He whispered softly, but the feeling of doubt didn't disappear. He had flown in his dreams, as he kept telling himself; but this wasn't a dream.

He looked over the edge down at the porch to make sure no one was there. Then as in the dreams, he lifted his hands up at his sides and stepped off.

He focused all his energy on one thought. _Fly!_ But nothing happened. He fell toward the ground quickly. Peter tried to stay calm, and tried to keep his focus on flight.

"Peter?" Nathan's voice called for him, but he barely heard. Something was happening! He felt himself slow down; he could almost feel himself pause in midair. WAM! He hit the ground, but a lot less hard than he would have with out the pause. "Peter are you ok?" Nathan ran over to the side of the porch and stared down at his brother.

"Nathan! It was amazing!" Peter exclaimed. "I flew!"

"What would be amazing is if you don't have any broken bones." Nathan replied, studying his brother. He reached his hand out to Peter. "And all I saw was falling not flying."

"But Nathan, I'm telling you I slowed down my falling! That's why I'm fine!" Peter exclaimed as he grabbed Nathan's outstretched hand.

"Peter stop playing around," Nathan replied as he pulled his brother up. "We're not kids anymore, and we start at a new school today. It wouldn't look good to be late uh?"

"Nathan it really happened!"

"Stop it," Nathan fumed. "I'm sick of this nonsense! It is not funny Pete."

"I'm telling you, I can fly!" Peter's eyes showed his anger.

"Go get ready Peter, because I'm leaving on time. Either you do the same or walk." Nathan demanded, "Or you could fly there." He teased cruelly and went back into the house. Peter glared at his brother as he walked away. _I flew…I know I did…_ Peter reassured himself as he walked up the stairs to his room and got his book bag.

* * *

The whole ride to school Peter didn't say a word to Nathan. His anger still hadn't subsided.

"Peter, the silent treatment is extremely immature," Nathan said as he got out of the car. Peter got out as well and slowly walked toward the new school without one word to his brother. Nathan felt the same exasperation Peter often caused him. "Fine ignore me then!" He shouted after his brother, who did just that.

Peter walked into the large building and pulled out his class schedule. He sighed deeply; the paper was like a foreign langue of numbers and letters. _First mod room 1b _He read. "No idea where that is," He sigh to himself. He glanced back and saw Nathan coming in. He refused to let Nathan see him looking helpless. He turned and started to walk down one of the hallways. His mind was lost in thought so much so that he didn't see her coming straight at him. He looked up but didn't have time to stop the collision. She ran straight into him and the books she was carrying went flying everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" Peter looked at the girl who had run into him and felt his breath catch. Her complexion was dark and framed by curly brown hair. Her frame was slender and shapely, and her face warm and beautiful. But above all else he was caught by her stunning hazel eyes.

"Let me help you with that," Peter offered swooping down to pick up the books.

"Oh thank you," She replied. "I'm really not a klutz…normally."

"It could just be that you attempted to carry ten large school books at once." Peter gave her a teasing smile.

"Maybe," She replied coyly.

"What are all these books for anyway?" He asked straightening up, all the books now in his arms.

"Art club," She explained. "I'm the president." She began to reach for the books in his hands.

"Let me," He offered. "Where do they need to go?"

"Thank you again," She replied smiling brightly at him. "I'll show you." He followed her down one of the many halls. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"You haven't," He replied. "It's my first day."

"Welcome to Wales High then. I'm Simone."

"Peter," He replied. They reached the class room she indicated and he set the books inside.

"Thank you so much," She said honestly. "If I can do something for you let me know."

"Well actually there is something. I have no idea where my class rooms are," He admitted.

"I can help with that," She shot him a kind smile that spread into her eyes.

* * *

Nathan walked out of his final class and headed for his locker. The first day had been harder than he thought, but in general this school wasn't much different from his old one. The only thing that really bugged him was that all his work toward class presidency had been for nothing. He was at a new school where nobody knew his name. He would have to work extra hard to get his face out there if he hoped to become senior class president after his first year at the school.

He walked to the principles office. He knew that outside the door would be a bulletin board, and that would be a good place to start. He read flyer after flyer before he came to one that fit. "Debate," he read aloud. The first meeting was scheduled for two days from then. "Perfect," He told himself.

* * *

"Peter!" Peter turned at the sound of his name. He had just finished his final class for the day and was heading out to the car. He saw Simone at the door waving to him. He beamed at her and walked over.

"Hey," He replied.

"How was your first day?"

"Much to be desired," He chuckled. She nodded understandingly. She looked like she was going to say more but was hesitant. "Was there something you needed?" he asked kindly.

"Yes actually," She replied, glad for the encouragement. "The art club didn't make its quota, if we had more people we could get funding and I was wondering…"

"I'm not really an artist…"

"You don't have to be, or maybe you could become one I was just hoping that you would…"

"Sure," He interjected.

"…it would look really good on a collage application and…you'll do it?" She asked, his words finally finding meaning in her mind.

"Yes," He laughed. She beamed brightly at him, her eyes lit with elation.

"Thank you so much!" She said excitedly.

"Don't mention it." He glanced out at the car. "I need to get going…"

"Did you take the bus?" She asked following him out the door.

"No my brother drove…" His words trailed off as he saw a group of students gathered around the wall. "What's going on over there?" Simone followed his eyes and they walked over toward the group. It didn't take them long to figure out what the students were staring at. A guy stood near the wall. His hair was brown and hung disheveled down to his shoulders. In his hand was a can of spray paint.

The wall was now covered in a huge mural of a group of students rioting. The rioters' signs read things like "more art" and "fund the art club".

"Isaac!" Simone sighed with frustration.

"Friend of yours?" Peter asked.

"Yes, he's a member of the art club."

"I gathered that," Peter replied nodding to the wall. She nodded a look of exasperation on her face. She headed over to Isaac.

"Isaac! What were you thinking?" She shouted. Isaac completely ignored her. He just continued painting like he was in a trance.

Peter shook his head as he watched the scene, and it was all he could do not to laugh. He glanced around and noticed Nathan heading down the school stairs.

"I got to go, Simone," He told her.

"Ok see ya," She replied managing a friendly grin his way before resuming her rant.

* * *

"Peter over here!" Peter saw Simone waving to him from across the cafeteria. He hauled over his tray and collapsed into the seat across from her.

"Does school ever get easier?" He moaned, it was only his second day at the high school but he already had a homework overload.

"Welcome to high school," Simone chuckled. "Peter this is Isaac…the painter…" She nodded to the person sitting beside her. He was sketching in a notebook and didn't even look up when he was introduced.

"Right the guy with the spray paint protest," Peter replied. Isaac looked up.

"You saw that?" Isaac inquired his eyes studying Peter. Peter nodded in reply. "Did you like it?"

"It was uh…" He searched for a word that wouldn't come off as insulting. "…interesting." Isaac seemed content with the answer and he went back to sketching.

"This is our table." Peter turned around to see the speaker. He was tall with light brown hair. He was obviously a Senior and his muscles and Jersey hinted that he belonged to the football team. Peter was about to respond when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Isaac and Simone had already got up and were standing behind him. Peter followed their lead and got up.

"You can stay Simone, baby," One of the players raised his eyebrow in an attempt to look attractive.

"Ew," Simone said empathically. "Come on." She nodded her head toward the other side of the cafeteria and Isaac and Peter followed.

"There aren't anymore seats in here," Isaac stated scanning the room with his eyes.

"Outside it is then," Simone replied unaffected. They headed out toward the backyard of the school, and perched themselves on a grassy hill.

"Who were those guys?" Peter asked plopping down beside Simone.

"Brody Mitchum and his band of mindless followers," Isaac replied staring off at the school absently.

"They think just because they are Seniors…" Simone began.

"And because they play football…" Isaac interjected.

"…that they own the school," She concluded. Peter shook his head and let himself fall gently onto his back so he could face the sky.

"It's so beautiful…" He whispered as he watched the clouds. Simone leaned her head back and watched the clouds with him.

"Yes it is," She agreed basking in the feeling of sun on her face. Peter let his mind wonder into daydreams of soaring through the clouds. The solace of the moment took away the pain of everything that had been happening to him. For the first time in a long time life felt right, as if everything was in place and that this was where he was meant to be.

"What's going on over there?" Isaac's voice cut through the peace.

"Huh?" Peter asked his voice misty.

"Over by the front of the school…" Isaac clarified. Peter reluctantly pulled himself out of the dream like state. He glanced to where Isaac indicated and saw all the art club members, except them, standing outside the school doors. In their hands they held signs that said things like "more art" and "fund the art club". Simone crossed her arms.

"Why didn't they tell us?" She fumed.

"It kind of looks unorganized," Isaac offered.

"It kind of looks familiar," Peter mused. Isaac and Simone both looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked. Peter detected a strange note in his voice.

"The graffiti!" Simone said suddenly, remembering the scene Isaac had painted on the school wall. "It's probably just a coincidence…" She suggested. Isaac looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to show you…" Isaac pulled his sketch book out of his backpack and opened it. He quickly flipped through the pages and then handed it to Peter. Simone leaned over closer to him to see as well.

The picture was of a teenage boy with black hair falling over his endless brown eyes. He appeared to be running into a girl with a dark complexion, whose hair was brown and curly. Books were all over the floor.

"That happened yesterday," Peter reflected. "But I don't remember seeing you there…"

"I drew this three weeks ago, before I ever met you Peter," Isaac leveled his gaze straight into Peter's eyes. "I'm telling the truth."

"How's that possible?" Simone asked, the unbelief written across her face.

"I don't know. I don't even remember drawing it. I didn't even realize the graffiti was mine until you fused at me for it this morning when your dad picked me up, Simone. All I know is that it's happened several times. I draw something but don't remember doing it and then…"

"and then?" Peter barely breathed the question.

"It comes true…" Isaac replied. Peter was about to respond when Simone stood up.

"It's just a coincidence." Simone quickly walked off toward the front of the school.

"I'm not making it up," Isaac defended as he stood up.

"I believe you," Peter replied. Isaac gave him a quizzical look.

"Are you mocking me?" Isaac asked, his face showing he was inquiring from experience.

"No, Isaac…I…" The bell rang loudly cutting off Peter's words.

"You what?" Isaac asked once the noise stopped.

"Later," Peter promised as he rushed off to class.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **Sorry Clair fans, but Ally-617-luv-tv was the only person to guess correctly, and on her first guess too! Since she guessed Isaac she gets 10000 cool points! And just incase you fans get ants just to let you in on a secret, every character will appear in at least one of the Hero High stories and plenty of side characters will as well!

Chapter 4 is almost done so it will be posted soon!

**Guess again: **Ok everyone the game is on again 3 more characters appear in the next chapter, so let the guessing begin! Hint Hint: none of them are main heroes.


	5. Chapter 4: Root of the Problem

**Author's notes: **The long awaited chapter is here!! Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait.

now for the reviews:

Thank you so much RBDFAN, SpySkater, therealpenny, darkraven10, fiveminutestomidnight, and chosenfire28 for your reveiws!! I'm really glad you all like it!

Ally-617-luv-tv: thank you so much! blushes your compliments are so sweet!! thank you again! My writting skills come from God and he has truly blessed me!

Nakeli Makilo: thank you so much! it's qutie an honor that you check back everyday...sorry I've made you (and everybody) wait so long

GreenLeoFiend: as always thank you so much GLF! You've been such a help to me with this story (and so many others)!!

Now on to the main attraction...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Root of the Problem**

Peter watched the clouds play across the sky, their eternal dance calming him. He had had the dream of his father falling again, but this time it was worse. The vivid detail of his dream sent shivers up his spine. He had woken in the middle of the night, but his dream was so bad that he didn't dare shut his eyes again. So instead he climbed out of his window onto the front porch roof. He had watched the stars all night, and then saw a beautiful sunset. However, none of this beauty lessened the horror of that dream; he doubted that anything would ever be able to.

"PETER!" The shout made him jump. He glanced around and saw Nathan leaning out the window.

"You scarred the heck out of me Nathan!" Peter yelled back, not fully sure why he was shouting.

"We were suppose to have left for school ten minutes ago, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Wouldn't want a spot on you perfect record now would we?" Peter mocked. He wasn't sure why he was being so spiteful. He stood up, careful not to loose his balance, and climbed through the window. Peter sent Nathan a dangerous glare before bounding down the stairs.

"Peter do you have any concept of responsibility in that thick head of yours?" Nathan fumed coming down after him.

Gran was in the kitchen when they came loudly stomping in.

"I made you breakfast Peter," She said smiling gently at him. Peter was about to answer when Nathan grabbed him by the arm.

"Thanks to his laziness, Gran, Peter doesn't have time for that," Nathan replied for him. He shoved Peter toward the door.

"Bye Gran," Peter said forcing his voice to lowered at least for her. He trudged out of the house.

"Peter you left your…" He was already out the door before Gran could get the words out, "…book bag." She turned her gaze back to the older brother. "Nathan," Gran's words were soft but they held strength in them that demanded him to listen. "Be kind to Peter, he is the only brother you have; and if you don't you will regret if before to long."

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child," Nathan spat out the words before they went through his mind. Gran looked up, terrible disappointment written in her eyes. Then her eyes shifted to something behind him. Nathan was hit with a feeling of dread as he slowly turned around. His eyes locked with Peter's for what seemed like an eternity while neither brother could react. The look of pain on Peter's face stabbed Nathan right in the heart.

"Peter I didn't mean…" Nathan began, the words coming fast from desperation.

"Save it," Peter growled. He grabbed his backpack and left, slamming the door behind him.

By the time Nathan raced outside after him, Peter had already walked half way down the lane. Anger fueled Peter adding speed to his steps.

"Sometimes the hardest lesson to learn is to control our own tongues," Gran said softly as she stepped out on the porch beside Nathan. She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, he needs to cool off." She cupped his chin in her hand forcing him to look her in the eyes. "This one will be hard to make right, nothing cuts worse than words."

* * *

Peter sighed as he pushed his books into his locker. He slammed the locker door shut with frustration. He was exhausted and late for class. He had no idea how long a walk it was between Gran's house and school, but when he started out he hadn't cared. Now, however, his legs begged to collapse on the spot and his side felt stretched from the effort. 

He turned to walk away and barreled right into someone. Peter was about to give the person a few choice words, but he looked up at the face of this person and the words caught in his throat. He had just run straight into the notorious Brody Mitchum.

"Move," Brody commanded. Normally Peter would have complied, but today the frustration of everything that had happened boiled over into that one word and moving became the last thing on his mind.

"What? You own the hallway now too?" Peter spat the words at Brody with a tone that sounded foreign on his lips. The look on Brody's face told Peter he had made a grave mistake.

"What's your name?" Brody growled.

"Peter Petrelli," He replied trying not to let the fear spill through into his voice.

"Well, Petrelli, if you have any sense in you don't ever speak to me like that again. Got it?" Brody instructed sharply.

"It's amazing you can get through the doorways with a head that inflated." As soon as the words left Peter's lips he felt shocked that he had said them.

Brody grabbed Peter by the shirt and slammed him against the lockers and then held him there. Brody pulled his fist back about to lay into him. Peter cringed.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked. Peter turned his head and saw his math teacher, Mr. Anders, watching them with his typical thoughtful stare. Brody released Peter's shirt and smiled at the teacher.

"Nothing, Mr. Anders. Just welcoming the new student," Brody replied, grabbing Peter's shoulder in a mock-friendly gesture.

"Is this true Mr. Petrelli?" Ander's asked cautiously. Peter winced as Brody's fingers squeezed the weak points on his shoulder.

"Yes it is," Peter lied weakly. Ander's seemed to look at Peter with disappointment, but then merely shook his head.

"Alright then," Anders replied walking off. Brody sent a dangerous glare at Peter.

"Teacher's won't always be around, Petrelli," Brody hissed, his voice lowered so only Peter could hear.

* * *

Peter slid his tray across the cafeteria lunch bar as a lady wearing a hair net filled it with strange substances that he couldn't distinguish as any food he had ever seen. He felt like a volcano was inside him seconds away from erupting, and the boring classes had only helped to fuel the fire. He walked across the room and exited out the door. The bright sunshine warmed his face, but did nothing for his heart. 

He saw Simone and Isaac sitting on the same grassy hill as the day before. Simone waved at him vigorously, bidding him to join them; but he ignored her. He found a secluded spot and took it. It only took him a second to realize how hungry he was from skipping breakfast and he laid into the food as if he were a rabid dog.

* * *

Nathan leaned against his car. He hadn't realized how long one school day could be, but with guilt gnawing at his side all day it had stretched on endlessly. He had only seen Peter once since school started, and even then it was only from across the hall. He had hoped to catch him and apologize, but there just hadn't been a chance. 

He saw Peter exit the school. Peter walked with sluggish steps, his eyes on the ground. How different he looked from the little kid he once was! Peter had once gone everywhere skipping happily, his wide eyes bouncing around everywhere as if he were afraid to miss anything. Nathan smiled at the memory. How could Peter believe he had been serious earlier? _Maybe because for a minute I did mean it. _Nathan shivered at the thought.

Peter's eyes rose from the ground and had found Nathan's gaze. For a minute both brother's stood paralyzed by their own thoughts. Nathan took a deep breath and stepped toward his brother. Peter pulled back, glaring at him dangerously. Before Nathan could even get a word out Peter turned and walked off.

Discouraged, Nathan hung his head. Suddenly the gravity of his mistake hung over him, crushing down on him with amazing force.

* * *

Peter walked across the school parking lot. His legs were already jelly and NOW he was faced with the long trek back. He glanced back toward Nathan and scuffed. He would rather walk a hundred miles than be with that jerk even for the small amount of time it took to get home. 

"Hello stranger?" Simone's soft voice touched deep into the part of his soul that wasn't clouded with anger. He turned to see her. She was sitting in the passenger's seat of a Mercedes. "You live with Gran Petrelli right?"

"Ya. How did you know?" Peter replied.

"My dad and her are friends. She's been talking about you two coming ever since she found out."

"How come you never mentioned this before?"

"I don't know. Guess it never came up," She chuckled. "My dad's friends with everybody though. It's hard to remember everyone's names." Peter nodded understandingly. Visions of dull political dinners where he was forced to meet countless boring old men, played through his head. Nathan was always so good at remembering things like names. He tried to push Nathan out of his mind again. He had to at least try and keep his cool. "Hello…Peter?" Simone waved her hand in front of his face. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You said something?" Peter asked, mentally kicking himself for spacing out again.

"I asked if you were waiting on your brother," She replied calmly.

"No." He gritted his teeth in an atempt to keep his voice level.

"You're not planning on walking all the way out there are you? I mean it's a really long way!"

"Tell me about it," He sighed. "But I'll be ok."

"We can give you a ride Peter." Simone suggested. "We have to take Isaac home anyways. It's just a little further out."

"I really am fine…" Peter's mouth said, but his legs disagreed. The back window rolled down and Isaac stuck his head out.

"You might as well give up now. She'll ware you down," Isaac admonished playfully. Peter sighed. He was about to refuse when he saw Nathan walking over.

"Sure. That'd be great," Peter replied suddenly. Isaac motioned for the back door on the other side and Peter climbed in.

"Peter this is my dad," Simone said nodding to the driver. He was tall, with a completion darker than Simone's, but there was no doubt of the resemblance. His eyes sparkled in a way that somewhat melted the ice that had begun forming around Peter's heart ever since he first stepped into his father's hospital room.

"It's nice to meet you Peter," He said. His voice was warm, it gave you the feeling that he would laugh at any moment. "I'm Charles." He studied Peter in the rearview mirror for a few moments before starting off.

Isaac began a long rant about the lack of funds for the school's art program. Peter felt his mind wander back to the hospital room he knew his father still lay in.

"Hey Peter there was something you were gona tell me yesterday," Isaac remarked suddenly turning to him. "What was it?" Peter glanced at him for a minute before the memory came back.

"Oh it was nothing," He replied a little too quickly.

"You sure? It seemed important…"

"It wasn't," Peter snapped.

"Touchy."

"Drop it!" Peter didn't know why he's temper had been so hard to control recently. He felt like punching Isaac. He had never been violent, not even as a child.

"Peter what's wrong?" Simone asked in genuine concern. He was about to snap at her to, when he noticed Charles was looking at him again. This time instead of a smile in Charles eyes he looked as if he was trying to see right through Peter. Peter shivered and looked out the window.

"It's nothing," He answered at last.

"Peter…"

"Just leave me alone! Is that to much to ask?" Language Peter hadn't realized he knew escaped between the words.

"How dare you talk that way to Simone," Isaac growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Peter tossed back. Before the answer could come the car stopped. They were in front of a rather beautiful Victorian house.

"Simone you and Isaac go on in. I'm sure you can find some homework to do. I'll take Isaac home when I get back."

"What are you…" Simone began.

"I'm going to take Mr. Petrelli home," Charles responded simply. Peter felt himself sink into the seat. He couldn't imagine what had possessed him to yell at his friend and in front of her father no less! Charles started up as soon as the two were out and for several minutes he said nothing. Finally he glanced in the mirror again, leveling his gaze with Peter's.

"How's your father doing?" Peter was equally shocked by the soft tone in Charles as he was with the unexpected question.

"My…my father?" He stuttered.

"I heard that he was in the hospital"

"He's…ok." Peter turned back to gazing out the window. This was the last conversation he had expected or wanted.

"That's good to hear. I thought it was pretty serious," Charles replied softly, as if this was the most normal conversation anyone could have.

"It was but…he's fine." Peter wasn't sure why he was lying, but he wished with every part of his being that Charles would just drop it.

"Good to hear."

"That's right he's fine. Just a heart condition right? Nothing abnormal. Just a regular run of the mill, nothing out of the ordinary, no secrets kept heart condition!" His words were coming fast, but he found himself wondering why they were coming at all. "It's not like he's keeping secrets. We've talked about his heart condition! Mom said everything is fine. He's gona be home any day now. Everything is gona be normal." Charles nodded and they drove on in silence for several more minutes. "He's fine. Just fine." Peter wasn't sure who he was trying to convince anymore. He wasn't sure whose sake he was lying for, Charles' or his own.

"I understand," Charles replied. Peter turned from the window and glared at the back of the man's head. There it was again. That feeling Peter had been fighting for days. It welled up inside him. That inferno that refused to let him go.

"You understand? You understand!" Peter's voice grew steadily louder. "You don't understand! No one understands! All of you are the same! You look at me with that stupid sympathy! I don't need your sympathy got it? I'm sick of it! I'm fine! It's just a stupid heart condition! I don't even care! I don't want sympathy! Yours or anyone else's! You think you understand! Please! You have no idea what it's like to grow up with him as a father! He doesn't care about me, why should I care about him? Now he goes and gets sick and everyone expects me to care! Well I don't! I don't need him!" His voice was becoming hoarse from the sobs now welling up in his throat as much as from yelling. Tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I don't need him…" His voice had become weak.

Peter buried his face into the seat in front of him. Charles said nothing, but he didn't have too. Somehow his presence was enough. It was several minutes before Peter looked back up. His eyes were red and his lip quivered slightly. Without another word on the incident Peter glanced out the window.

"How long have we been here?" Peter asked, studying Gran's house that they were now parked in front of.

"About ten minutes." Charles replied sending Peter a warm smile. Peter laughed despite himself. He opened the door but didn't move to get out.

"Thanks…" Peter looked straight into Charles' eyes for the first time. "…for the ride," he quickly added.

"Your welcome," Charles answered sincerely. "…for the ride," he added with a wink. Peter laughed softly as he stepped out. The sun shone down on him as he walked across the lawn. He basked in its warmth. Suddenly he realized how different he felt. It felt like something he could only describe as 'the calm after a storm'. The volcano about to erupt had disappeared. The cold bitterness had been swept away.

* * *

Nathan watched Peter from the kitchen window. A smile tugged at the edges of Nathan's face at the sight of his brother. Peter's step was lighter and his eyes shone. Nathan sighed softly and turned his back to the scene. He was about the write the time of his debate class meeting on the calendar, but his thoughts refused to settle there. "I'm sorry Peter…" He said softly as if it speaking to the air would somehow lift the weight on his consciousness. 

"Forgiven." Nathan spun around on his heels and came face to face with his little brother. Peter laughed at the surprised look on Nathan's face. Nathan smiled for a second then his face turned grave. He proceeded to punch Peter in the arm. "What was that for?" Peter moaned rubbing his arm.

"Stop sneaking up on me!" Nathan mock-fussed.

* * *

**After Thoughts: **I actually really like this chapter now...there were times when I felt like setting it on fire lol! Anyways looks like no body wins this chapter's coolness points. But than again who would have guessed Charles and Brody Mitchum? I won't have if I wasn't the author! lol. 

**Chapter 5 Challenge: **This next chapter has one non-hero, heroes character (whew...confusing) guess away!


	6. Chapter 5: Debate Class Beauty

**AN: **It's finally here!! woohoo! sorry it took so long guys, my inspiration temperarily died. but it's back and I am currently hard at work at the 2 remaining chapters (dun dun dun) and the epiloge. this chapter has had major editing from the originally planned version so the new character hint is no longer fitting sorry to everyone who was kind enough to guess.

well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. here is the mostly Nathan chapter I promised!!! enjoy. (review replies and character guessing hints follow the story)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Debate Class Beauty**

Gran leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her two grandsons in the adjoining breakfast room. Peter sat at the table; a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other. His face was screwed up in a look of concentration that bordered on frustration as his pencil moved swiftly across the paper.

Nathan paced backward and foreword across the room, a notebook in his hands. He silently mouthed to himself; occasionally the words were even audible, which would end as soon as Peter looked up and glared.

Gran stifled a chuckle. After Angela grew up and left, there had been plenty of times when Gran had become truly lonely and even bored. Since Nathan and Peter came, however, neither of these things had been a problem.

Peter let out a cry of frustration. With one swift movement he crumpled up the paper and tossed it at the floor. Nathan stopped pacing and scowled at his brother.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked, shortly.

"Art project," Peter grumbled. His eyes were now glued to the new paper. He began scribbling again. This time his hand moved slowly, and more precisely.

"Art project? Like for art class?" Nathan asked, surprise replacing the aggravation in his tone.

"Ya genius, art projects do tend to come from art class," Peter retorted, the sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

"But your not an artist," Nathan replied, completely unfazed by his brother's surly remark.

"My problem exactly," Peter concluded throwing his hands up in defeat. As the friction in the room grew uncomfortable Gran decided intervention was necessary and walked over to the table. She glanced over at Peter's drawing.

"I don't see the problem Peter…it's a wonderful…um…" Gran's words trailed off as she turned her head in every direction trying to give the lines meaning. "…um…"

"Exactly," Peter replied. "I can't draw to save my life."

"Then why the heck did you join the art class?" Nathan inquired.

"You have to take an art class to be in the art club," Peter answered matter-of-factly.

"Why are you in the art club if you can't draw?" Nathan sighed; his practically non-existent patients were now really running thin. Peter's eyes fell to the notebook a little too quickly. "What's the matter? Hiding something?" Nathan asked, this time amusement rang all too obviously in his voice. Peter had a way of getting under Nathan's skin like no one else ever could. In the end, however, their arguments usually ended up in this comfortable- if even a bit enjoyable- verbal sparring.

"And you aren't acting the least bit strange tonight, huh?" Peter quickly changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Nathan threw up his defenses; he wasn't the least bit happy about having the conversation turned out of his favor.

"If you pace much more you'll ware a hole in the rug," Peter replied, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Nathan took a seat across from his little brother.

"It's just I have a debate meeting in a few hours. It's my first and I need to make a good impression to get on the team and I need to get on the team to get my face out there so I can become senior class president, and if I don't become class president then it won't go on my resume which might effect my chance to get into the college I want…"

"and if that doesn't happen your head with spontaneously combust causing a chain reaction that will end human life as we know it," Peter interjected. Nathan laughed despite himself.

"I guess I could use to relax a little…"

"Ya maybe," Peter replied teasingly. "Besides Nathan, if there is one thing you are good at…it's arguing."

OoOooOoO

Nathan walked down the hallway toward the classroom where the first debate meeting was set to be held. His nervousness had subsided, replaced by the confidence that always followed. It always happened that way. He would work himself into a complete frenzy and then relax right before set event was about to start. He had been that way since he was a kid.

He came to the intended door and pushed it slowly open. Inside was a room with a small round table. There were a few students scattered around it, some chatting and some reading. There was a black board on the far wall, beside it stood the teacher. He was probably in his upper thirties and was very distinguished looking, with peppered black hair and glasses.

Nathan quickly stepped inside. The teacher, and several of the students, looked up.

"Hello," the teacher said pleasantly. "And who might you be?"

"Nathan Petrelli," he replied putting on a slight smile.

"Welcome Mr. Petrelli. I am Mr. Bradford. Take a seat where you like and we'll start in a moment." Nathan nodded in response and made his way around the table. He found an empty seat and took it. To his right sat a preppy looking freshman boy that was completely oblivious to the world. Nathan glanced to his right and felt his heart miss a beat. There sat the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Golden curls cascaded around her flawless face. Her nose was round and her lips were full.

Nathan realized he was staring because she looked up from her book and turned her perfect blue eyes on him.

"Hey," She said. He never remembered hearing a voice more beautiful than that.

"Hey," Nathan was surprised that he didn't stumble over his words, what with his mind tumbling over itself. "I'm Nathan."

"I'm Meredith." The teacher ended their conversation as he addressed the class. With one last look at the beauty to his side, Nathan turned his attention where it belonged.

The rest of the meeting passed quickly. They did several debate drills and Nathan quickly felt himself being pulled into the spirit of things. Still every time he made a particularly good point his gaze would dart to Meredith, seeking out the approval in her eyes. He was never disappointed.

When class ended Nathan went to stand by the door waiting on Meredith to collect her books. He hoped to talk to her at least once more before leaving. She started coming towards him and he felt his heart race. Nathan had never been the kind to get nervous around girls before, but he had never been in the presence of _this girl _before. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she moved towards him.

"Mr. Petrelli," a very different voice that the one he had expected called him. He looked toward the teacher, trying his best to keep the disappointment from his features. Mr. Bradford motioned him over. Nathan nodded acceptingly and turned back right as Meredith walked past him. She was so close her hair brushed against his face—it smelled like flowers—then she was gone. He resisted the urge to watch her leave and walked over to the teacher.

"Mr. Petrelli, it is rare to find this in first time members but you showed yourself to be an exceptional asset out there tonight," Mr. Bradford informed him. Nathan looked at the man in surprise. Half of the time he had only been showing off for Meredith.

"Thank you sir," he replied politely.

"You have great potential Mr. Petrelli, and I would like to see your skills one on one with another top of the class. Can you be up to it?"

"Absolutely," Nathan responded. "Thank you." Mr. Bradford gave him the information he needed than sent him on his way. Nathan was seriously doubting that the night could get any better when he walked out side and saw Meredith leaning against his car. He put on the classic Petrelli smile and waltzed over.

"How'd you know which one was mine," He asked motioning to the car.

"Oh is it yours?" She replied, touching her cheek coyly. A playful smile tugged at her lips. "Are you going to see the Lions play tomorrow?" she added abruptly.

"The Lions?"

"You know school team. They're having an important game tomorrow." She informed him. "I'm going with a few friends and I thought I might see you there."

"You might." Now it was Nathan's turn to be coy.

"Good," She replied. "Bye Nathan." Meredith dazzled him with a smile before walking off. This time he did watch her go and continued to watch until he could no longer see her.

OoOoO

Nathan bounded down the stairs. He did not remember being this excited about anything in a long time. He'd bought the tickets, and he would see Meredith that night. There was only one problem. Meredith was going with a few friends and there was no way he was going to show up alone. How would that look? So he did what any other self respecting teenager would do. Bought two tickets. One for him and one for…

"Morning Peter," He said walking into the breakfast room. Peter was sitting at the table but he hadn't touched his food. Instead he was sketching away on his notepad. Nathan furrowed his brow and walked over. He looked at the sketch book. Peter was no Rockwell, but he had obviously been working hard. Nathan could even distinguish what it was this time. Still when he looked at the latest work he felt the need to ask…

"Peter is that…"

"Yup," the younger Petrelli answered without looking up.

"You're drawing breakfast?"

"The assignment was to draw something that reminds us of the morning," Peter replied tiredly. "I tried drawing the sun rise over the distant hills but…"

"Right." Nathan grabbed a seat beside him. "So, how would you like to do something fun tonight?"

"Really?" Peter looked up, his brown eyes shining.

"Ya." Nathan laid the tickets on the table between them. Peter looked at them then back up at Nathan, a very different expression on his face.

"Football?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Come on Peter where's your school spirit?"

"I don't have any."

"Peter you can't seriously tell me that you don't want to go to a football game with you big brother," Nathan coxed.

"Look Nate, it's not the company it's what the company is trying to drag me to."

"Ok how bout this? If you dear brother humor me, your big brother just this once I'll help you with your silly art project."

"You're not an artist."

"Neither are you," Nathan retorted. "But two is always better than one right?" Nathan ruffled his younger brother's dark hair. Peter pulled away but smiled.

"You'll explain the game to me?"

"You got it."

OoOoO

Nathan scanned the bleachers with his eyes. She was not there yet. He glanced sideways at his brother. Peter was watching the cheerleaders bounce around the field with a bored expression on his face.

"So a touch down is…?" Peter asked. Nathan felt slightly guilty. Peter really hated sports but he was really trying to get it for Nathan's sake.

"It's when they run all the way to where those words are written on the field," Nathan explained patiently.

"And a field goal is…"

"When they kick it through the polls."

"Which is three points," Peter concluded.

"You're getting it," Nathan replied.

"Peter!" Nathan looked toward the unfamiliar girl who had called out.

"Hey," Peter responded. The girl took a seat on their bleacher.

"I didn't know you were gona be here," She told him.

"Me either," Peter replied with a chuckle. "Simone this is my brother Nathan, Nate this is Simone Deavux from my art class." Nathan smiled, suddenly the reason Peter spent so much time struggling with art was clear as her brown eyes.

"So is Isaac here?" Peter asked once Simone and Nathan had exchanged pleasantries.

"Isaac at a sporting event? Funny," She replied with a laugh.

"That would be quite a sight," Peter noted. Nathan didn't hear anymore of their conversation because at that moment a certain blonde walked in.

She was heading for a bleacher several down and over from his. She talked rapidly to the girls with her, but when she met his gaze one of those stunning smiles flashed across her face. He made his way down to where she was.

"Hey."  
"Hey back," She replied. "Here alone?"

"Nah," he answered coolly, "I'm here with my brother." He motioned toward Peter who was still chatting away, unaware that Nathan had left. Nathan looked back at Meredith and saw that he had defiantly said something right.

"It's really cool that you hang out with your brother!" She exclaimed.

"Well you know he's basically my best friend," Nathan added watching her practically swoon. _I am seriously going to have to thank Peter later. _He inwardly noted.

Nathan noticed that most of the seats were now full and the players were on the field. The sudden cheers from the rowdy crowd made it almost impossible to hear so Meredith leaned in close. Her warm breath tickled his face.

"See you after the game?" She asked him. Nathan flashed her a smile and nodded. He made his way back to Peter and Simone. The younger Petrelli was looking at Nathan quizzically.

"A friend," Nathan mouthed. The slight rise of his eyebrow showed that Peter didn't believe Nathan, but he asked nothing further.

The game wasn't a particularly good one, but Nathan would not have noticed if it had been. He glanced at Meredith every chance he got and was reward by the fact that she was often looking back. The game ended and Nathan did not even know who won, nor did he care.

"I'll be back," he told Peter over his shoulder as he headed toward the girl of his dreams.

Peter watched his brother head back over to the gorgeous blonde. He sighed feeling used and yet not at all surprised. He turned back to Simone and smiled. Peter decided that he really did hate sports, but he'd spent most of the time talking to Simone. So in the end he really had enjoyed the 'game'.

"So that's football," He commented lightly.

"I still can't believe you've never watched it before!" Simone exclaimed.

"Never interested me, and Nathan is basically a baseball fan so he never stuffed it down my throat…until tonight." Simone laughed.

A ring broke into their conversation and Simone quickly answered her phone. She spoke briefly then hung up.

"My dad is here so I gotta get going," She explained. "Need a ride?"

"Nah, Nathan should eventually remember that I'm here."

"Ok," Simone chuckled "Give me a call about the project later ok?" She smiled brightly at him as she made her way out.

"Alright. Later," He called after her as she disappeared into the crowd.

Peter perched on the edge of the bleacher and turned to watch Nathan chatting away with that girl. The crowds were quickly dispersing and yet they talked on.

Finally Peter got up and walked over to his brother.

"Ah Peter there you are," Nathan said, slinging his arm around Peter's shoulder. The younger Petrelli had expected a very different response for interrupting their pow-wow.

"Um…ya," Peter managed to reply.

"Meredith this is my little brother, Peter this is my friend from debate class." Peter gave her a slight smile, which she meet with a full on grin.

"Nice to meet you Peter," she said excitedly. "Nathan's told me all about you. Do you ever get tired of his doting?"

"Doting?" Peter echoed dumbly. He felt Nathan steering him away.

"Give us a second," Nathan said to Meredith as he led Peter out of her hearing range. The younger Petrelli gave him a questioning look.

"Doting?"

"Look Pete, Meredith needs a ride home. Mind if I take her?" Nathan asked, ignoring Peter's question.

"No…but," Peter began when Nathan cut him off.

"Ok good. Get a ride with your friend ok?" Eager to return to Meredith, Nathan left without waiting for a response. Peter's glare was wasted on the back of Nathan's head.

Not happy with the prospect of having to walk all the way home…again, Peter headed quickly out to of the stadium hoping that Simone hadn't left yet.

A quick scan of the parking lot resulted in nothing, but in the growing darkness it was hard to tell who was there and who wasn't. He let out a frustrated moan.

"Hey Petrelli, here to help us celebrate our win?" Peter turned around and came face to face with Brody and his posse. It seemed like the entire football team was there. A sinking feeling hit Peter when he realized that he was alone in a dark parking lot with his rival and his rival's small army.

"What's the matter Petrelli, cat got your tongue?"

Peter turned on his heels and ran full speed back into the stadium. He tore up the bleachers with speed even he was unaware he possessed.

"Where you going Petrelli?" Brody called after him.

He chanced a look at his procures to find them several rows below him. He looked forward find he had reached the top. Brody was quickly closing the remaining distance between them and Peter had no where left to go. Peter glanced right and left looking for something, anything to save him. He glanced back just in time to see Brody grab hold of his leg.

Peter thrust out his hands but there was nothing to grab. Peter felt his balance shifting forward and he fell…

* * *

**AT: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! it was a fun one to write.

ok so as promised here is your Hint. in the next chapter two characters enter, both are main heroes. let the guessing begin!

**Review Replies: **So many reviews for one chapter!! you guys are too kind to me

**GreenLeoFiend: **my muse! you have helped me sooo much with all my writting, you keep me in character and you always taste test my chapters. you rock Stef! thanks a ton! I agree, the tongue is a dangerous weapon. I'm glad you like my Charles scene that was my favorite and most challenging scene to write. Charles is one of my favorite characters, I only wish we could have seen more of him in the show...though I think we will,

**RBDFAN: **thanks for you ever constent support of this story, and for being the first to review this chapter! woohoo

**SpySkater: **thanks for the review! you guys seem to like Ando...hmmm well he will be coming in soon but not in this story. sorry!

**Tera Earth: **An excellent question one I will go into great detail answering in my newest blog entery, the link is in my profile so check it out. thanks for the review.

**JacksTortugaLass: **hahah this is my far one of the best ussernames I have ever seen! hahahah. are you the one who slapped him? anyways to answer you thought, yes it is hard! some are easier than others. Nathan for instance I find easy to write at this age, oh and Meredith too. Isaac I found difficult. Simone and Peter are slightly difficult but not to bad. thanks for reviewing JTL.

**Ally-617-luv-tv: **that's perfectly fine I'm always happy to get a review no matter when it comes uber glad you liked the last chapter hope you like this one too.;

**Nakeli Makilo: **glad you liked it! thanks for dropping this note. I apperciate it.

**XxHotBloodSirenxX: **well that is an interesting question...you will not be disapointed.

**Troian: **thank you for reviewing, hope to see you again next chapter!**  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Apologies

**Zooky: **Hey everyone!! here is the newest chapter? how was that for a much faster update? well I'm already knee deep into chapter 7 so that would shouldn't take to much longer...this story is almost finished! but don't worry, that only means that we are that much closer to Hero High 2. I promise a lot more of your favorite character come in in the next one. (incase you haven't noticed this story has been Petrelli focused...I can't help it I'm biased!! lol) well enough of this author rambling. Enjoy! (review replies after the show)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Apology**

Peter slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His head was aching awfully and his whole body was in agony. His mind felt slightly cloudy.

Slowly he crawled out of bed. He tried to remember why he was sore, but his mind was far too sluggish. Peter yawned and stretched slightly. This small action sent pain shooting through him. He looked down at his arm and noticed the bandages all over it.

Glancing around Peter saw the clothes he had been wearing hanging on his chair. He lifted the shirt to find it badly torn. There was blood and dirt splattered all over it, he realized that his jeans were in the same condition.

Peter darted from his room and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and felt his breath catch. His lip was slightly swollen and a nasty bruise was beginning to color his cheek. A little streak of dried blood was visible just below his hair. He wiped the dark locks away from his forehead and found an oversized bandage covering it. The crimson color of his blood could just barely be seen through it.

Peter leaned weakly on the door for support and shut his eyes, trying to sort through the mess that was his mind. What had happened?

He remembered Nathan dragging him to that stupid game just to ditch him for that Meredith girl. _Typical. _He remembered running like mad to escape Brody and his brute squad. It gave Peter a great, ironic pleasure to realize that he was faster than the entire football team.

He remembered Brody grabbing his ankle and after that everything grew hazy. He forced himself to focus. He had been falling toward the ground when something had happened. He'd begun falling sideways…

He collided with the ground and slid across it because of his…sideways momentum? That explained his battered body, but opened up a series of new questions. He pushed off these confusing thoughts and focused on what had happened next.

Peter remembered lying winded and hurt on the ground, just waiting for Brody to come get him when a familiar face leaned over him. _Charles Deavux. _The man looked him over with concerned eyes and then scooped Peter up into his strong arms. Peter remembered drifting off to sleep in the safety of Charles' arms.

Peter sighed. He needed more answers than his tired mind could reveal so he left the room and headed carefully down the stairs, leaning heavily on the hand rail the whole way.

He made his way slowly into the kitchen and found Gran happily cooking away. She turned to him as he entered and her eyes were instantly full of that loving concern. She hurried over to Peter and helped him into a seat.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked while checking his injured arm.

"Bad," Peter replied honestly. "My head hurts." Gran nodded sympathetically. She hurried off and came back with a first aid kit.

"We should probably change those bandages," She explained. Gran carefully peeled away the one on his forehead. She pulled out some medicine and rubbed it gently on his forehead. Peter cringed as the cream stung him greatly. "It will only hurt for a second." She informed him, and then placed another large bandage where the old one had been.

"Charles Deavux brought you here last night," Gran informed him as if she had read the question off his face. "He said he saw you fall from the bleachers, but he said he wasn't sure what caused it." Gran let her glasses slip to the end over her nose and looked over them at him.

"I tripped," Peter replied innocently. In truth he had tripped, it was really hard to keep your balance when someone pulls your leg out from under you. Gran looked at him skeptically but did not push the issue. She took a wet clothe and begun wiping the remaining blood of his face.

"I would have taken you to the hospital," She informed him "but Charles assured me that you didn't have a concussion or any broken bones."

"How would we know?" Peter asked thickly.

"He's a doctor Peter," Gran explained. "There all done." She said standing back and examining him. She nodded, obviously content with her patch up and she headed over to the kitchen. She pulled a mug out of the microwave and brought it over to him. Peter smelled the hot chocolate before the cup was even in his hand.

"It will make you feel better," She said pulling up a chair. Peter smiled gratefully. The warm liquid felt wonderful, and somehow it seemed to help clear the clouds from his mind.

Gran gently patted his uninjured arm.

"You should get some rest. It's Saturday so you don't have to worry about school. You'll feel a lot better after you sleep some more," She encouraged him. "After all it's early, Nathan isn't even up yet." As if on cue the older Petrelli brother came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to say something but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw Peter. In an instant he was beside his younger brother.

"Peter! What happened?" Nathan cupped Peter's chin lifting his face to examine it.

"I tripped," Peter replied shortly, pulling away from Nathan. He was still mad at his older brother for ditching him the night before.

"Into what?" Nathan asked unhindered by the rude response.

"The ground." Peter stood. "I'm tired." He turned to Gran and his face softened. "Thanks for the hot chocolate." With that he made his way slowly back up the stairs. Nathan watched him go and had to force himself not to run after him. Nathan always felt Peter's pain like it was his own. He had no idea what happened and he planned to find out, but Peter obviously just needed rest now. He turned his eyes toward Gran searching for answers.

OoOoO

Peter perched on the railing of the stairs outside of school, his feet dangling freely and his mind lost in thought.

"ARGH!" A yell of frustration startled Peter, nearly knocking him off the railing.

"What the heck Isaac?" He stammered seeing the source of the outburst. Isaac looked more grungy then normal. He was stomping on a sketchbook as if to put out a fire.

"It's horrible! They are all horrible!" Isaac raved.

"He's been like this all weekend," Simone said as she walked up to Peter. A look of concern crossed her face.

"How's your head?" She gently pushed his hair away from his forehead to reveal the nasty scar there.

"How did you know?" Peter asked. He had worn long sleeves to cover his arms, and his hair naturally covered most of his forehead.

"My dad told me," She informed him. "He was really worried."

"It's a little better," Peter answered honestly. "I basically slept all weekend." He looked back at Isaac, egger to change the topic. "What's his problem?"

"Oh, his art. He claims that it is 'evil'." Peter raised an eyebrow. "He gets this way every once in a while," Simone explained. "I guess it's like they say 'all true artists are haunted'." Peter chuckled.

"Maybe so," he agreed in amusement.

Finally after five more minutes of raving and stomping, Isaac came over and joined them. For a few moments they sat in a comfortable silence, watching students pass. Peter drifted back into his reverie, until a sight brought him instantly out of it.

"Crud." Peter grumbled, ducking to hide his face.

"What is it?" Isaac looked at Peter in confusion.

"Peter you can't hide from him forever." Simone sighed. Noticing what Peter had seen.

"What is it?" Still clueless, Isaac asked.

"Besides it's not like he's gona waste his time looking for you. Even Brody Mitchum has more life then that."

"Oh!" Isaac exclaimed. "That's all?"

"Shut up Isaac!" Peter growled quietly so his voice wouldn't carry.

"Come on, let's just go." Simone suggested, hoping down from the stair rail. Isaac did the same and Peter was about to follow lead when he noticed Brody coming their way. Peter stuck up his chin and tried to hide the intimation he was feeling.

"Petrelli," Brody's said slickly as he walked over.

"Mitchum," Peter replied matching Brody's tone defiantly.

"Well well aren't we cocky," Brody taunted, "Planning on jumping again Petrelli?"

"Ya Petrelli think you can fly or something," one of Brody's goons added coming up beside him. Brody laughed.

"Petrelli think he's a bird, eh?" Brody grabbed Peter's shoe, and the youngest Petrelli had to grab the rail to keep from falling. "Maybe we should give you a flying lesson." Peter's eyes widened. They were more right than they knew. They may have just been joking but they revealed to him the truth he had been missing. He had flown! Peter was just surprised that it took him this long to figure out. It explained his sideways "falling". He flew! Not overly well maybe but it had happened. He flew and it broke his fall instead of breaking his bones.

Peter smirked as a wave of confidence washed over him. He thrust his free foot into Brody's groin. The football player doubled over in pain and Peter took that chance to hit the ground running.

OoOoO

"Peter." Simone hurried over to his locker. She had been searching for him between classes since the confrontation with Brody earlier that day. "Brody is steamed!"

"Good," Peter replied with a smirk.

"No not good. He's going to_ kill_ you." Peter shut his locker door and turned to her.

"Look Simone I seriously doubt I made Brody and my already 'wonder' relationship all that much worse," he replied.

"Peter he was just messing with you before, it's going to be different now. Now it's payback," Simone's eyes were wide with concern.

"Has Brody suddenly joined the mob?" Peter jested hoping to lighten the mood, when a scowl crossed her face he sighed and decided to take a different rout. "Simone I really doubt there is anything to worry about but if it makes you feel better I'll be careful. Ok?" She considered his words carefully.

"Ok I guess…but maybe you should talk to Nathan before things get worse," She coxed. He placed a hand on her arm gently.

"I'll be fine Simone, don't worry." With that he turned and disappeared down the crowded hall.

OoOoO

Peter headed to his locker to collect his books, he knew Nathan would be waiting outside by now. _Maybe I should tell him._ Peter thought as he grabbed the overly heavy books and shoved them into his backpack. Things had not been good between the two brothers of late but…_at least Nathan cares. _

"Hello Petrelli," The cool all too familiar voice hissed. Brody leaned against Peter's locker, and Peter knew that his posse couldn't be far away. Peter looked into his eyes bravely. The younger Petrelli had been expecting this showdown, and he wasn't at all surprised that Brody choose now, when the students were too eager to leave school to notice any sort of confrontation. "I really think I should apologize for the way I've been treating you."

"Apologize?" Peter repeated dumbly, a blank stare coming over his face.

"Yes," Brody replied. He moved his hand, and Peter flinched from the anticipation of pain, but instead Brody placed his arm around Peter's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "I've really been unfair to you, and I think we should start over."

"You do?" Peter stammered. Brody began to walk leading Peter along. This was not the way Peter had expected things to go down. Brody stopped and turned to face him.

"No hard feelings?" Something in Brody's eyes caused Peter to do a double take. It was like a snake luring in its victim before it struck. Peter stepped back and collided with something hard. Turning around he saw one of Brody's cronies leering down at him. Flash backs from the Rocky movies flipped through his mind as he raised his fists in the best imitation fighting stance he could master. "I don't want to fight you Peter." Brody said in a way to sweet voice. He placed his strong hand on the younger Petrelli's shoulder. Suddenly Brody shove him backwards. Before Peter could grasp what was happening he stumbled into a closet and the door was slammed shut.

Peter quickly recovered himself and slammed his fists against the door.

"Dang it Brody!" He called, but all was silent outside of the door. "BRODY!" Peter banged on the door again, but it was no use. They were gone and he assumed that so was everyone else in the school.

Peter kept banging despite the futility of the act. He felt the skin on his knuckles beginning to crack. Finally he stopped and leaned against the door. He slid down to the floor and closed his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm. It was dark and tight in the closet but Peter had never been particularly afraid of either thing. The impenetrable silence, however, was suffocating.

He opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in the closet. He was standing on the roof of a New York City building. In front of him on the very edge stood his father.

Mr. Petrelli was staring off the edge in away that unnerved Peter greatly. It was like the man was planning on jumping. Peter tried to cry out but no sound came. Mr. Petrelli turned slowly to look at him, but suddenly Peter's vision was disrupted by something covering his eyes. He reached up and realized that it was soft delicate fingers. He pulled them away. Peter caught a glimpse of blonde hair as he turned, but then the person was gone.

Suddenly a horrible pain filled his forehead. He felt the warmth of blood trickling down his cheek. A choked scream escaped his lips. A horribly evil laugh came from somewhere behind him. His brain was on fire. It felt like someone was trying to saw his head open…

Instantly he opened his eyes to find himself back in the closet. His heart was pounding a mile per second. He felt his forehead but found only the bandage. The pain was gone, but the sound of that horrible laugh still rang through his mind.

Peter suddenly felt like he was falling backwards. Light met his eyes and suddenly he was on his back. Someone had obviously opened the door he had been leaning on.

He squinted against the sudden light and saw the silhouette of a man leaning over him.

"Are you alright?" The man's voice was strong but not harsh. Peter's breath was still coming ridiculously fast, so he only managed to reply with a weak nod. A strong hand grasped him by the shoulders and lifted him up to his feet.

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light he examined his rescuer. The man was tall, average looking and dressed in a suit. His most catching feature was the horn rimmed glasses he wore.

"You're a student here?" The man asked. Peter managed another nod, his mind seemed to have come to a stand still. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" Peter swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No sir," he uttered weakly. The man merely laughed.

"Honesty, that's quite refreshing," the man replied. "Everyone's gone. Do you have someone you can call for a ride?" Peter stared dumbly at the man, his mind still reeling from the terrifying dream.

"My brother," He finally replied once the question made it through his skull. The man pulled out his ceil phone and placed it into Peter's shaky hand. Peter punched in the number his body moving even though his mind couldn't seem to.

One ring…

"Hello?" Nathan's worried voice finally cleared the fog from Peter's mind.

"Hey Nathan…it's me."

"Peter?!? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Nathan screamed into the phone.

"At school," Peter replied. He had no idea how long he had been in the closet, but it was obviously long enough for Nathan to get worked up into a frenzy—which didn't seem to take that long when it concerned Peter. "Please come get my Nate." Peter's pleading tone broke through Nathan's anger.

"I'll be right there."

Peter hung up and handed the phone back to the man.

"I should go wait for him," Peter said nodding toward the door.

"Will you be ok?" The man questioned.

"Ya I'm good."

The man gave Peter a once over with his eyes as if to assure himself of the validity of the statement, then he turned and began to walk off down the hall.

"Wait!" Peter called, stopping the man in his tracks. "Who are you?" It hadn't even accrued to Peter that he didn't know this man until that moment.

"Mr. Bennet…the school's Guidance Counselor." And with that the man disappeared around the corner.

Peter sighed and headed for the doors. The cool evening air met him and he sucked in a deep breath of it. The sky was already quite dark, hinting that he had been stuck inside the school for a lot longer than he had first assumed. There was only one car left in the parking lot, probably belonging to Mr. Bennet.

Peter practically jumped when he realized he was not alone.

* * *

AT: cliff hanger! dun dun dun!!!!! so guesses as to who the new character is? I'll give you a hint...you won't expect it.

** RBDFAN: **you get a special award for being the first to review 2 chapters in a row!! brovo!! yes...Brody is stupid. lol

**GreenLeofiend: **hahaha!! -Brody cowers in a cornor- anyways thanks for the review and constant support!!

**katbb1: **before the show revealed that little plot twist I promised i would include ALL the heroes. and I will keep that promise...after all this is an AU story...I do try and hold true to the show but some changes have been made

** lonely-dreamlover: **thank you so much! your compliments are so sweet!! I love the Petrellis too...incase that wasn't obvious LOL! actually I had a beta reader for a while, but with this story it's difficult because that would mean you guys would have to wait even longer for an update. so sorry about the mistakes. I do try really hard to get all of them out.

** Nakeli Maklio: **thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the story! you're so sweet!


	8. Chapter 7: Everything

**AN: **Here we are at another chapter! Woohoo!! So many kind reviews too! I hope you all like this chapter, I really enjoyed writting it!!

Review replies, along with a Hero High FAQ after the chap. enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to **RBDFAN, **my ever loyal reviewer, and the inspiration for this chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everything**

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the soft voice apologized. Peter looked at the young girl who was sitting on the steps a few feet from him. She had big blue eyes and a fair face. Her hair was a soft golden color.

"I just didn't see you at first," Peter replied, chiding himself for being so paranoid…but after a dream as vivid and terrifying as the one he had earlier it was hard not to be jumpy.

"It's alright," She said with a smile. "I mean people aren't normally at the school this late."

"Ya," He agreed. "Are you with…"

"I'm waiting on my father," She confirmed. "I'm Claire."

"Peter," he replied smiling at her. "And I'm waiting on my brother." She patted the step beside her.

"Have a seat Peter, it's not exactly a 'lazyboy' but it does the job," She bid him. He grinned. Something about this little girl calmed the parts of his soul that had been going crazy for weeks now. As Peter took a seat beside her, his hair fell away from his forehead.

"Aww what happened?" Claire inquired brushing away the remaining locks and gently touching his bandage.

"I fell," he replied lamely. She gave him a skeptical look and Peter found himself wondering if everyone in the world could read him like a book.

"It looks pretty bad," She commented.

"It feels pretty bad," he replied. "…or at least it did." He realized that it had stopped hurting when she touched him. The dull ache was gone from his shoulder, and the agonizing throbbing gone from his head.

Claire didn't seem bothered by the unusual response. Peter knew this to be one of the wonderful qualities of kids. Sometimes they saw right through you and sometimes they could be completely oblivious. So instead of picking up on Peter's confusion, Claire merely seemed annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked softly. The little girl's smile had turned itself upside down. This look of utter frustration was actually quite comical on her young face.

"Yes. Daddy said he'd be quick. We haven't had dinner yet and I'm hungggggggrrry!" She replied, dragging out the last word for emphasis. Peter couldn't help but chuckle, which made the girl look more indignant.

"I'm sorry." I raised my hands in defense. "Why don't you go see what's keeping him?" Claire perked up at the thought.

"Good idea!" She replied excitedly. "Bye Peter!" With that she frolicked off happily. Peter smiled after her, letting her warmth rest with him a little longer. But inevitably his mind reeled back to the horrifying dream.

"It's just a dream Peter," he whispered. But somewhere in the deeper reaches of his soul he had learned a long time ago the difference between dreams and…whatever this was.

He suppressed a shuddered and turned to watch the cars passing by. The headlights cast shadows about the trees. Shadows that reminded him of the darkness that crept around his mind when the strange feeling of pain hit…

Peter shook his head in a desperate attempt to cast out the memory of that dream. He rested his forehead against his hands. His dreams used to be a solace, his hiding place when the world became too much to bare. But now they were as cold and unfriendly as the world he used them to escape from.

Slowly the youngest Petrelli boy opened his eyes and felt his breath hitch in his throat. He was standing in the crowded hallway of school. Students—both familiar and new—passed him by unnoticed. Peter watched as they seemed to blur together until he could not make out a single distinct feature. He felt removed from their laughter and conversations like listening to sounds underwater.

Peter reached out to the nearest student, but even his hand could not reach them. He tried to cry out but the sound caught in his throat. A clear mirthless laugh rang out. It was not muffled like the other sounds, but clear. He whipped around and saw a figure at the end of the hall.

A shadow cast across the man face, hiding his features from sight. Peter stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Peter asked breathlessly. His only response was another laugh, somehow even colder than the first. The person pointed a finger and pain shot across Peter's forehead. It was the same as before, only worse…more real.

Peter screamed out.

----

Nathan pulled into the school parking lot. He had broken dozen traffic laws to get there, but at that moment he did not care. He had searched everywhere for Peter when he discovered the younger boy's absence, and Peter's terrified voice on the phone had done little to calm his nerves.

He got out of the car and was instantly met with a sound that chilled him to the very bone. A horrific scream rang out across the parking lot. Without a second thought Nathan ran toward the stairs of the school.

Nathan saw his brother sitting on the stairs letting out the deathly cry. The older Petrelli grabbed Peter's shoulders and shook him hard.

"Peter!"

Wide brown eyes flew open and stared up at him in terror.

"Na…Na…Nathan," The younger boy stuttered. Nathan grabbed his shoulder and pulled Peter into a tight embrace.

"I'm here Pete, I'm here," he whispered reassuringly. He felt the tremors running through Peter's slender frame. "Are you ok?" Nathan asked, pushing Peter away enough to check him for any new injuries. The younger Petrelli gave a shaky nod.

"It was a…dream," Peter replied without conviction. He looked pleadingly into Nathan's eyes. "Can…we go home?"

"Ya," Nathan responded, trying to make his voice reassuring as possible. He helped his brother up and led him to the car. They got in the vehicle in silence. Nathan pulled out of the parking lot, all the while casting worried glances his brother's way.

Peter's eyes stayed focused on the window, conveniently keeping the revealing brown orbs out of Nathan's view. Shudders continued to rack his body. Peter pushed a lock of black hair away from his face. He could feel Nathan's eyes piercing into him.

Peter heard his brother let out a sigh and suddenly Nathan pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Peter asked, finally looking up.

"Look Pete, I've been patient. I haven't pushed you," Nathan's voice trembled as if trying to suppress something—though what it was, Peter couldn't guess. "But dang it Peter! I think I deserve answers." Peter gave a resigned sigh.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything!" Nathan replied empathically. Peter turned his gaze to Nathan.

"Everything?"

----

Peter walked into the kitchen and sunk down onto a stool. Gran rushed over as soon as he entered and hugged him tightly, almost knocking him off his precarious perch.

"Oh Peter! We were so worried about you! Where have you been?" Her tone switched from concern to scolding in record time.

"At school," Peter replied honestly. Nathan stormed inside the room and over to them without a word. Peter found some amusement in imagining that you could cook rice on Nathan's head since he was steaming so much. Gran had to have noticed this as well, but if she did she did not show it. She put on a more pleasant expression and scurried out of the room muttering something about changing Peter's bandage to a clean one.

Peter looked back at Nathan and sighed again. Nathan had asked for everything and that was what he got. Peter started with the strange dreams he had on the night their father ended up in the hospital. He told about the first few confrontations with Brody. He hesitated slightly when he got to the bleachers but a subtle prodding from Nathan spurred him on. He watched as Nathan turned red with angry as he described how he got the injuries and still he continued.

Finally he reached the closet and the horrific dream. He told about Mr. Bennet waking him up and then walking outside just to meet Claire. Peter left out the warm feeling Claire gave him, and how he felt miraculously better, though he was not sure why he omitted these details.

His voice shook as he went on to the dream he had on the steps. Nathan remained silent the whole time, and for the rest of the way home as well.

Peter looked into his brother's intense gaze.

"Say something," Peter begged, unable to take the silence for a second longer.

"Brody will die," Nathan said with a bitter seriousness that caused Peter to let out an unexpected laugh.

"Imagine what that would do to your class presidency campaign," Peter replied, gladly letting the tension slip from the room. Nathan smirked just slightly.

"I can't be the first politician to have someone…'done away with'," Nathan jested, relieved by Peter's light hearted remark.

"Awww you would kill for me Nathan?" Peter playfully teased. Nathan kneeled down and took his brother's arm, looking up at him with unnerving sincerity.

"I would die for you Peter," he promised.

* * *

**FAQ:** First off I should say that chapter 8 is the last chapter!! So I thought before this story ended I would answer the questions I've got about the series and some info that you might be wondering 

**Q: Is this going to be a Paire (Peter/Claire) Story?**

**A: **No. Sorry but I'm not crazy about that pairing, and even though this story is AU I'm trying to stick fairly close to the actual plot line of heroes. Obviously because of Nathan's age Claire isn't his daughter her...but there will be some plot twists ahead. Keep reading!

**Q: How long will it take for all the characters to come in?**

**A: **The main characters will come in pretty quickly over the course of the next few stories, but I will space it out a little because there are lots of stories to be told and I don't want to overload a story with a lot of characters.

**Q: Will Micah and Claire be in the series even though they are some of the character's kids?**

**A**: Some things have been changed around making this story heavily AU (Alternate Universe), however every Hero will at least enter in breifly, most will play an important role.

**Review Replies:**

**GreenLeofiend: **Thank you for all your reviews, your constant support...and helping me make sure I don't go insane with these stories. LOL! You're a great friend Stef. A true blessing in my life! -hugs-**  
**

**RBDFAN: **Thank you so much for your review! You seriously inspired me for this chapter!!!

**TJtrack99: **Sorry no, but great guess though! Zane will definatly be showing up soon...though not in this story, maybe the next one! Thanks for your review! I'm really really glad you like it!

**lonely-dreamlover: **Why thank you friend! I'm glad you like it! Will Nathan and Brody have a showdown? Tune in next time to find out! lol. thank you for reviewing!

**Outlaw Pygmy: **Claire is in this chapter. No this isn't paire. I do have an interesting twist ahead, that even show watchers won't be expecting! But as to the blonde in the dream? Well lets just say nothing has been revealed yet. Please keep reading. and thank you for the review!

**supernaturalfan16**: Thank you! I really apperciate that! Sometimes I worry about if I'm staying in character or not. It's always so nice to get feedback like yours!

**Nekeli Makilo: **Thank you!! I hope you like this chapter too! thanks for reviewing!

**Icewolfblackheart:** Thank you!! You don't know how much these reviews mean to me!! I get all excited everytime i get one, and they help me stay inspired! thank you much!

**catgirl789**: thanks a ton!! please keep reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Flying Lessons

Hey everyone! New chapter is finally here. I'm so sorry it took so long, major writters block. Thanks a billion times to Stef (Greenleofiend) who helped me out of my rut. Without further ado...enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flying Lessons **

Nathan leaned against the cold locker doors. He watched the students walking by with only a mild interested. So far the person he had been looking for was absent. _Let him come. _Nathan silently dared, glaring daggers at no one in particular.

"How long are you going to do that?" Peter's voice cut through his thoughts. Nathan turned to the younger boy.

"Do what?"

"Hover," Peter replied in annoyance. Nathan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"As long as it takes," the older answered simply. Peter let out a frustrated sigh, shouldering his back pack.

"Nathan," he growled "You've followed me around school all day. You had to run to get to your classes on time. I don't need a twenty four hour body guard." Nathan gave him that exasperating fatherly look.

"I think all evidence points to that fact that for the time being, ya you do," the older Petrelli responded. Peter felt his eyes roll back into his head.

"Let's just go home," he grumbled, fumbling with his locker combination.

"Actually I have debate…"

"No."

"Well I can't just leave you out here."

"I am not going to sit through your debate class!" Peter replied with a note of finality. He pulled off the lock and cursed under his breath.

"What?" Nathan asked his over protective expression giving way to inquiry.

"This stupid locker won't open," Peter replied through gritted teeth as he jerked the handle.

"Hold this." Nathan shoved his debate work book into Peter's hands and banged on the door.

"Oh ya hit it that will help," Peter teased, amusement taking over his features.

"Well I don't see you coming up with a better idea," Nathan retorted lightly, smacking it one finally time. The locker popped open with a loud creak, books and notes falling to the floor. "Who ever said violence couldn't solve anything?"

"Nice sentiments, you should include that in your first speech," Peter tossed back, leaning down to pick up the fallen objects.

"Ha ha. Look who's suddenly become a stand up comedian," Nathan teased.

"Well I'm sure Dad would love that," Peter answered, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. He noticed an unfamiliar note amongst his stuff. His eyes traced quickly over the paper. "Well looks like one problem is solved," he informed Nathan, standing up. "Simone wants to meet me to work on our art project."

"I guess that will work," Nathan replied hesitantly. "I'll take you there then…"

"Nathan!" Peter exaggerated the name in agitation. "Give me some air. Ok? She wants to meet me here at school. Besides you can't be late for debate class, Meredith will be waiting."

"That's so not fair."

"Go! I'm fine."

Nathan looked skeptically at his little brother. It seemed like every time he left Peter something happened. He sighed realizing that he was being slightly unreasonable. They had been at the school for a few weeks already and there had only been three incidents.

"Don't make me regret this," Nathan replied, gaining confidence from Peter's smile. Nathan turned and slowly made his way down the hallway, but he could not suppress the annoying ominous feeling at the back of his mind.

Peter watched the older boy leave, as he finished picking up the books and shoved them back into their place.

---

Nathan took hold of the door knob to his debate class, his mind going over the speech he had written.

"Nathan!" A vaguely familiar voice called to him. He looked down the nearly deserted hallway to see Peter's friend, Simone, coming toward him. "Have you seen Peter?" Nathan cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Ya. He got you're note and he is already on his way to met you," responded the oldest Petrelli.

"What note?"

----

Peter ascended two flights of concrete stairs and pushed open the door at the top. A gentle breeze brushed against his face, wiping gently through his jet black locks.

"Simone?" He asked, not seeing anyone else on the large concrete rooftop. The door shut behind him with a loud clank, but it was the voice that followed it that caused him to jump.

"Ready for that flying lesson?" Brody growled, obviously amused by his own rancorous statement. Peter narrowed his eyes. He had been so stupid to fall for such an easy ploy.

"What's you're problem?" He asked the quarter back, his voice sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"It's not me who has a problem," hissed the older boy. Peter rolled his eyes. Why was it bullies were never reasonable?

---

Nathan ran through the hallways of school calling out his brother's name. The hallways were virtually empty as most students had already cleared out. Simone was somewhere at his heel, running to catch up with the protective sibling.

Nathan hurried out the door, scanning the parking lot. The sound of voices wafted down from above. He lifted his eyes toward the roof. He saw Peter leaning against the concrete barrier wall with Brody.

Nathan did not think, he just acted, kicking his heels into the ground and soaring up. It was instinct. To use whatever means necessary to protect ones own blood. So he flew.

Nathan felt his fist connect with the soft patch of skin at Brody's throat. The quarter back stumbled backwards, falling to the concrete roof top. Brody's gaze snapped up to Nathan's face, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

"How…how did you do that?"

"You stay away from my brother," Nathan growled with out responding. Brody backed away, fear in his dark eyes.

"You…you're a freak!" he squeaked in the most unmanly fashion, high tailing it through the door and down the stairs.

Breath ragged with the anger running through his veins, Nathan almost chased after the man—he deserved it, the way he hurt Peter—but it was a soft voice that stopped the older Petrelli in his tracks.

"Nathan…how did you…?" Peter stuttered his face pale and his eyes shinning. Nathan turned and walked over to his little brother, sizing him up protectively.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Peter replied letting Nathan help him to his feet. "Nathan…you…flew."

---

Simone pulled back into the shadowy outcrop beside the entrance stairs, her brown eyes watching as the two brothers made their way toward the car. Her heart pounding with the shock of what she had just witnessed.

Nathan Petrelli could fly!

---

Peter slouched into the uncomfortable metal chair. He cast a glance at Nathan beside him.

"I can't believe we're getting suspended," Peter sighed in annoyance. "And Brody gets off scotch free…surprise, surprise."

"What I can't believe is that _you're_ getting suspended. You didn't even do anything," Nathan muttered in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Peter said softly. "You'll have to miss debate class because of me."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan replied dismissively. "Like I said…you didn't do anything."

"I know I just feel bad," the younger replied studying his sneakers.

"I'll find some other way to impress Meredith," Nathan jested glad to see a slight smile spread across his brother's face in response.

"Why do you think Brody didn't mention how you…ya know…" Peter asked gesturing with his hands. Nathan had given him explicit instructions to not air that bit of information about carelessly, and the younger willingly obliged. Nathan deserved that and more after everything.

"Who would believe him?" Nathan retorted, "I was there and I barely believe it myself." Before Peter could answer the Principle's office door creaked open loudly. Gran stepped out saying some cordial parting words over her shoulder. She eyed the two boys silently and than walked passed them.

"Come along," she said, her voice unreadable.

"Are you mad?" Peter asked timidly. Gran stopped and turned to face her two grandsons.

"Did he deserve it?"

"Yes," Peter and Nathan answered in unison. A smile slid across her wrinkled features.

"Then no," she replied heading toward the car. The brothers exchanged glances and then followed after her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, there is an epilog which is all coming soon. I can hardly believe this story is finished! I actually thought it might never happen. LOL. But yes this is only story 1 and I'm still working on the details of the Hero High series but it now has some direction which should help -laughs-

**Review Replies**

**Ally-617-love-TV: **Ally!!! I missed your reviews! -hugs- no worries girl, I'm just glad you're back! Thank you so much for your uber kind review, you're really to sweet -blushes- thanks a ton! I hope you enjoyed this one also

**RBDFan: **Hey Maria, thanks for the wonderful review! Aww I'm glad I could aid in making you feel better. I just got the heroes calander too!! -swoons- November is gona be a good month! LOL

**Greenleofiend: **LOL I'm glad that was funny, that's what I was going for. Thanks a ton Stef!

**Meshakhad: **Well since Claire is about 7 in this story that plotline isn't gona happen. But Brody may still play a role in the stories to come

**WorthlessDemonicDevilHound: **Ok first off I must say...you have a hilarious ussername, now moving on. Thank you so much!! It is the truest compliment to hear that they are in character, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy the story and I truly hope you keep reading the series.

**supernaturalfan16: **Thank you so much! Absolutely, if you keep your eyes peeled you should definately see more Sylar soon

**Ragnarok Productions: ** Thank you for noticing!!! And for reviewing

**Nakeli Makilo: **Hey again, I am sorry the update took so long. But the epilog won't as it is already written and edited and ready to post with in the week

**lonely-dreamlover: **LOL!! Thank you very much. I hope this little showdown worked for you lol

**Silver Wolf: **No slash or incest will ever be written by my hand.

**shadowtheo: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed. I love writting the Petrelli brothers...sibling love is cute!

**Shaolin Queen: **Thank you! I'm glad you love it, it does my heart good to hear such kind praise

**Essenze: **Thanks Essy for the wonderful review. It's not often people take time to write out nice long reviews and I always apperciate them greatly. Protective Nathan is my favorite side of Nathan to write. LOL I'm glad it comes off well, if even a bit laughable at times. Adam will most definately be coming in as a major character, and Hiro too of course! I've never written either charater before and I'm looking forward to the challenge.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, see you at the Epilog

-Zooky


	10. Epilog

The end is here!! But don't worry I have the next several stories mapped out now and should have another chapter up sometime early in febuary. Also a preview of the next story will be coming up on my blog soon, so keep an eye on my profile and I'll let you know**  
**

* * *

**Epilog: **

The brush moved quickly across the canvas, streaking the flawless white with its bold color. The strokes were masterful, though the pale hand shook.

The artist stepped back and looked on his creation, seeing it for the first time though it had come from his hand.

His eyes traced the canvas. It was a picture of a tall man with short blondish red hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of oddly rimmed glasses…

"Isaac!"

The artist turned as a short, brunette woman stuck her head into the room.

"Ya?" he asked, shaking his head slightly to wear off the remaining effects on the drug.

"Isaac it's almost dinner time kiddo," the woman replied.

"Coming, Mom," he replied. With one last glance at the cryptic painting he left.

**END…for now  
**

* * *

**Review Replies**

**RBDFAN: **LOL Maria! Yes I totally get the picture

**Greenleofiend: **HAHAHA Thank you for that. Thats for reviewing and helping me out to! You rock stef

**Sayuri the Dramatic Doctor: **Ok this is one great ussername! Anyways, thank you so much! I"m glad you enjoyed my story. I'm not normally an AU writter...but this was fun! I hope you come back and read the others, I have big plans for this series

**WorthlessDemonicDevilHound: ** I understand, fun ussernames are...fun. ok redundant. Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderful review! I love hearing that I write in character because I'm uber worried about that. Thank you so much

**Essenze: **LOL yay keep um coming, long reviews make writting so much fun, Essy. LOL you don't have to worry here...I'm in capable of paire. Well now that I know thier related. I did write one before...I'm so sorry! I'm sorry to the world! -breaks into sobs dramaticly...as if you could break into sobs and not be dramatic-

Anyway thanks for the comments! Protective nathan is so fun to write. LOL. And will we see Brody again?!?...will we? Guess you'll have to come back next time

**Kara Av: **LOL I am so glad you said that!! I do have a underlined plot line, but I promise you it's gona have a lot of fun fun in the high school. I'll expland more on this in my next blog post (check out my profile to find the link)

**Country Personale: **Thanks a ton!

**shadowtheo: **Thank you so much, and thank you for staying loyal even through that huge unplanned Hiatus.

**catgirl789: **Why thank you friend, I really love those Petrellis, they will be center focus through most of the stories and will at least be in all of them I"m glad you like my story. I'm looking forward to the challenge of writting hiro as well as a few others I have yet to try my hand at

**Tacory: **thank you so much I hope you come back for the next story


End file.
